Episode 76
As a younger Brilith chats with Agni (appearing at a similar age), she comments on his riddle-like way of speaking. Agni tells her that there's a way around the problem of the summoner's lifespan, though it's difficult to implement. So, he suggests that she become less glum and act cuter by calling him oppa. Brilith responds by calling him "Agni-nim" again and leaves. Sagara thinks that Brilith is bluffing, since she doesn't have enough lifespan left for a summoning. However, Brilith casts Idha Etu Agni. Shocked, Sagara worries about the repercussions, should Agni decide to take revenge on the sura realm. However, after a tense moment, Agni doesn't show up. Sagara mocks Brilith for bluffing, but realizes from her expression that she's serious. Airi attempts another attack against Clophe, but the slight damage quickly regenerates. Clophe then sends her crashing into a building, and challenges her to launch another attack. He finds it a shame that he has to kill her, since he's never seen a human go one-on-one with a rakshasa before. Cloche tells him to stop mumbling, since humans can't hear him anyway, and help her with her attacks, as her two strongest transcendentals were sealed. Clophe tells her off, noting that the task is her responsibility, not his. Airi is running low on vigor and only has one healing spell left, but she wants to buy more time to prevent the academy from being destroyed. She realizes that Clophe is just toying with her, so she casts hoti vayu and reappears further away, but within his range of vision. In response, Clophe ignores Cloche and chases after the human. Maruna sets the injured Agwen down in the forest. From her mismatched hair and eye colors, he deduces that she is a quarter related to the half dragon, but is surprised that Kasak still attacked without hesitation. Kasak catches up, and Maruna asks him about Kalavinka's whereabouts. Kasak refuses to tell him, stating that Visnu told him to decide for himself, and Kasak has decided that Maruna is a villain. Maruna doesn't deny it, and gives himself a physical boost. He pins down Kasak before he can react, and chides him for being too slow and for talking big. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Maruna): Today was family travel day... But I was left alone because I had to draw...T_T ** This episode looks so short because there isn't much talking going on. ** (Brilith and Sagara): Sagara - height 153cm, heels 12cm, so 165cm overall. Brilith - height 168cm, heels 7cm, 175cm overall. Asha is 175cm without shoes. ** (Cloche): Kawaiiiiii Cloche looks so weak here, but if she had worked with Clophe as originally planned... Well, it's too late now. ** (Kasak and Maruna's standoff): The grass below is actually a forest. Kasak is difficult to draw, even compared to Maruna. ** (muzzle grab): How to block invisible Dragon Breath— Condition 1: hands big enough to hold Kasak's muzzle Condition 2: enough strength to keep his mouth shut Condition 3: hunting skills quick enough to attack before Kasak reacts. If you lack any of these... see ya in the afterlife. * On Maruna's comments about Agwen: Purebloods usually have matching hair and eye colors, while quarters usually have different colors for hair and eyes (there are exceptions). * Maruna used Latent Force for a temporary physical boost. This ability allows a sura to temporarily access the damage and abilities of the next stage, and unlocks after a sura has remained in one stage for over 500 years. Maruna obtained this in 2nd stage. References